Steps to fix a life
by zoe.adams.10048379
Summary: He should've said no, he should've declined, or made some kind of excuse. Yet here he was…in a New York City cab…headed straight for Percy's mom's apartment. Leo already decided he'd be gone soon. There was no way he could stay an entire 10 months with people who'd get sick of him in a week. Percy/Leo Bromance (No slash). Please review! I will complete!
1. Chapter 1

Leo had never really been to New York City before. Sure, he'd heard about it ("the city that never sleeps" they said), and had seen pictures at school and at bus stops. He'd seen it briefly when he and his friends traveled to Camp Half-Blood for the first time, but he figured the real show stopper was at night. To be honest, he didn't really know what all the big, hoopla was about, yet here he was…in a New York City cab…headed straight for Percy's mom's apartment.

He should've said no, he should've declined, or made some kind of excuse. "The Hephaestus cabin has got some really important projects that needs to be finished up by summer" or "I really can't leave Festus alone for a long period of time…he gets lonely…sorry" or just plain out "No". Either of these excuses was rational, but the look in Mrs. Blofis's eyes was so persistent and hopeful, he just couldn't say '_No'_. Plus it might've looked bad on his part with all of Camp Half-Blood behind him to wish Percy well; there might've been a misunderstanding.

He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and tried to focus the blurry images rolling past the window, while his left hand had somehow constructed a working pinwheel out of chewed up straws. Occasionally Mrs. Blofis would silently will Percy to talk to Leo, in which Percy would give an excuse and Leo would roll his eyes and continue glaring out the window. Leo liked the guy, he really did, but somewhere along the line he figured the feeling wasn't mutual. There was no way to actually prove his point he just knew. Every time Leo would crack a joke or pull a prank (with the Stoll brothers assistance of course), Percy would look at him sideways or glare or roll his eyes (in Leo's mind). There was very strong possibility that he was still stuck on that situation back in New Rome. Maybe he thinks I'm some sort of traitor, Leo thought as the cab driver out his window punched his horn furiously. After a while he stopped trying to win the guy over, just accepting the fact that Percy didn't like him. Which wasn't a new concept to Leo, he wasn't really that good with first impressions. Of course there were a few exceptions: Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nyssa, the Stoll's, and maybe even Nico. But to everyone else, he was a nuisance. A pest. A problem.

Leo already decided he'd be gone soon. There was no way he could stay an entire 10 months with people who'd get sick of him in a week. He thought he head to camp, but there'd be almost no one there, and he couldn't survive with just Fetus, Buford, and the fumes of oil grease. He'd get lonely. Jason went back to New Rome for the school year with Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Annabeth (Who only went to visit her Dad and sketch new blue prints for "Project: Mount Olympus"). He would've tagged along, but he didn't feel like being ignored and neglected while they went on a romantic montage through the field of Mars or whatever the heck couples do. He was a master at going unnoticed. When he was little and on the run, it took the cops a minimum of a week or two to find him. His size was a big factor as well. He was short (for his age) and skinny, allowing him to slice through air like a knife through butter. Of course that advantage didn't help getting any attention from the females or his aggressors.

It was like gym at the Wilderness School with the war games at Camp Half-Blood. He could practically hear the gum smacking and the groans when he was put on a team, especially when his teammates were kids of the Ares. Like many things, he kept his speed a secret. Only to be used as a last resort, such as his fire…

"Leo. Leo, honey, wake up," Mrs. Blofis said, shaking him slightly, "We're here". He ran his hands through his hair, getting tangled in the curls. He didn't even realize that he was slowly dozing off, that his eyes were gradually getting weighed down with every thought that pondered his brain. Percy held the cab door open for him.

"Thanks" Leo said quietly.

"No problem" Percy replied, very intently staring at a dried piece of gum on the sidewalk. Leo nibbled on the inside of his cheek, something he did when he ran out of objects in his pockets. He silently scolded himself for leaving his tool belt in his book bag.

"_Stupid"_

Percy whipped around and looked Leo dead in the eye, his shoulders unnaturally tense, stepping a little closer to the mechanic than comfort, "What'd you say?"

Leo somehow managed to choke on his own spit. Did he really say that out loud?

"I was just…uh…thinking, you know, through my mouth…," _through my mouth?, _"I wasn't talking to you"

Percy stepped back two feet and scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry", he sighed, "It just kinda bothers me when people-"

"Call you stupid? Yeah, Annabeth told me." Leo recalled the daughter of Athena explaining how not to get on Percy's bad side (calling him stupid was hanging somewhere around the 3rd marker), disregarding Leos protest about how he already made the son of Poseidon's "list" some time ago.

"Boys," Mrs. Blofis called from the other side of the street, "Hurry up; I just called Paul to meet us in the lobby". So Leo followed Percy, feeling as though he's made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Surveying the area of downtown Manhattan, he was already devising an escape route, slowly edging back to the life he's always known.


	2. First Night

Despite being constantly on the run for all of his tween years, Leo has never been on an elevator. He always thought it was an unsafe invention (despite the fact that over ¾ of his inventions have also been deemed 'unsafe'), and a danger to public safety. Heck, _his _safety. A metal box, carrying over 200 pounds of weight (courtesy of Mr. Blofis), being pulled up by thin electrical wires, _No thank you_. But it would've been kind of embarrassing to have to explain to them how he suddenly has a fear of elevators, of all things, so he sucked it up and hopped on the beast. He tried to concentrate on the classical music being played on the elevators speakers (emphasis on '_tried'_) thinking it would calm his nerves…which was not the case. Mr. Blofis caught sight of Leo's demeanor and smiled broadly.

"You have a good taste in music, son. 'Ode to Joy', very nice piece"

Leo just stared. He recalls watch episodes of "Little Einstein's" growing up in his Moms workshop, but he had no idea what this man was talking about.

"Actually…I really don't know what this is", he said shyly, "I don't really listen to this kind of stuff…sorry". Mr. Blofis's smile all but widened,

"It's alright. I'm a nerd for the Classical and Romantic eras"

Percy's mom slid her hands around her husband's thick neck and pecked him on the check.

"Yes, but you're MY nerd, and I find it quite alluring when you talk about those kinds of things…"

They embraced. Percy screamed in pure terror.

"Oh, Gods! Mom! Paul! Please!"

They laughed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry, baby. We got carried away it seems" Mrs. Blofis said, her whole face painted red. Leo didn't know what to do so he just stood there and smiled. The elevator doors parted and Leo stepped (relieved) on the carpeted floor, following the Blofis's with Percy beside him. For some reason, Percy refused to pick up the Blofis name, and when he asked about it a few weeks ago, the water-bender just shrugged. Leo didn't understand why, considering the fact that Percy was the son of the Poseidon, king of the ocean, and 'Blofis' sounded like 'Blowfish'. Percy Blofis…er…maybe not.

Percy's mom turned the key and pushed open the door. The apartment was surprisingly spacious and well-furnished considering the square footage (another little quirk of being a son of Hephaestus…and an ADHD Leo Valdez). There was a kitchen table, couches, a hallway, counters, and even an automated fire place. This didn't feel right to Leo. This was someone's _home_. Leo stood on the welcome mat, debating whether he should go in, or just make a run for it right now. Sally turned toward the confused mechanic.

"Come on in, sweetie" she coaxed. Leo looked at the floor, at her, and then took a step in. It felt weird to him, being in a home…that he couldn't call his.

"You can just put your shoes on the rug" she said, pointing to the beige rug behind him. He did so, pressing his shoes close together so that they didn't take up too much room.

Mrs. Blofis saw his bag slung awkwardly on his shoulder and frowned.

"You don't want to carry that heavy thing around", _But there's barley anything in it_, Leo thought, "You can just set that in Percy's room. It's the first door on the left, sweetie"

Leo made his way down the hallway, taking notice of the pictures on the wall. The one that really caught his eye was with a 10 year old Percy Jackson holding a Mickey Mouse shaped balloon smiling from ear to ear with the caption: '_Where Dreams come true: Percy-Disney World"_. Leo couldn't help but smile as he examined the photo. It was hard to imagine Percy Jackson: Savior of Olympus, former Praetor of the 12th Legion, Son of the Mighty Poseidon, slayer of the Minotaur, Medusa, Cronus, etc., cheesing toothily in front of Cinderella's castle.

Leo found Percy's room door cracked and covered from floor to ceiling with old project reminders dating back to 2010, caution tape, and a single picture of him and Grover taking a (very manly) selfie. Tentatively, Leo opened the door and took a step inside. It wasn't _especially_ messy, Percy's room that is. It was no better than Leo's spare room at Bunker 9, so he really had no right to talk. Clothes were thrown everywhere from jeans to shorts, to t-shirts and socks. His walls were painted light blue (_surprise, surprise)_ with the occasional food stain scattered from here to there. His bed was a twin, pushed up on the right side of his wall, with books, papers, and magazines scattered all over it. Including some selective ones sporting a couple _bunnies_ Leo noticed.

There was a window on the left wall, setting the room ablaze with the oncoming colors of fall, and giving a skyline view of New York. The clutter didn't disturb Leo at all; it was perfectly okay to him. The question was where was he going to sleep? Leo wasn't picky at all, years on the street and the boys at the orphanage and foster homes taught him that. But there was no way on Olympus that Leo was sleeping in with Percy.

…Percy's bed that is. Get your minds straight.

There was some shuffling in the closet, which Leo inferred must be Percy. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…Percy"

The raven haired teen stepped out of the closet with an aero bed bag.

Leo cleared his throat again, this one sounding much hoarser than the other.

"Your mom told me to, um, put my bag n' stuff in here…"

Percy rubbed his nose and sniffed,

"Alright, that's cool. I'm going to blow this up really quick", he looked at the clock, "My mom should be cooking dinner right about now so…I guess you can watch TV in the living room"

Leo nodded and made his way into the hallway.

"Channel 3's the directory" Percy called out his room.

Leo picked at the "Tamale" in front of him. Nothing about it looked the least bit appetizing. For starters it was soggy and limb. The chicken was falling out of the wrap from just breathing on it. The salsa was liquidy and tasted store bought, and you _could not_ have store bought salsa in your Tamale, at least that's what his mother told him. He didn't show his disgust on his face of course, it was obvious Mrs. Blofis had never made this before. So he sifted through it, studying its contents carefully.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Blofis asked, a pained smile plastered on her face. Leo smiled widely and gripped his fork firmer in his hand.

"Yeah! Um…it's very…_savory_" he exaggerated the last word, hoping to convince her.

"But you haven't even tasted it yet" Percy quipped. Leo glared at him slightly before turning to Mrs. Blofis, then to his plate. He cut a piece with his fork, making sure to peel back the corn husk. He brought it up to his mouth and quickly shoved it down his throat, trying (and failing) to miss his taste buds. It wasn't terrible…but it sure as heck wasn't good. The texture was like wet paper in his mouth aside from the chicken. _Good thing Ma couldn't taste this; she'd have a fit, _Leo thought of his mother throwing the Tamale across the room cursing it in Spanish.

He swallowed the rest that was on his fork and forced a smile as he held a thumb up to Percy's mom.

She smiled, convinced, and then turned to Percy.

"Paul convinced Goode High to take you back for your senior year. It's your last year of freedom until your thrown into the world of taxes, jobs, and bills, so you might as well make the best of it, Perce"

Percy's shoulders tensed and all of a sudden his tamale turned into the monster in the room. _He's hiding something_, Leo thought.

"Oh, and Leo, schools open for you as well", Leo chocked on a piece of chicken that was still trying to make its way down his throat, "If you'd like" she quickly added. After he recovered he gave her a small, panicked grin. _School?_

"Uh…I don't really think that's such a good idea." He was fiddling with some paper clips he found on the coffee table in the living room.

She thought for a moment, "You can stay with me through the day…I'll be running errands during the weekends…from experience I know that ADHD and an office does not go together, but your welcome to come anyway".She glanced at Percy who shrugged.

"Nico di Angelo sometimes passes through here to every once in a while" Percy added, "Maybe you can hang with him sometime". That seemed cool to Leo, Nico was actually an okay guy in Leo's book.

Leo looked around the table and noticed Paul wasn't there, he guessed he retired to bed early tonight. Grover, Percy's friend and protector, told Leo that Paul was a teacher or principal or something. Grading papers and trying to convince the school system that your step-son wasn't a criminal must've been hard work.

"Thank you for the…food Mrs. Blofis, but I'm think I'm going to _golpear el saco si que está bien_"

Percy and his mom stared at him for a bit. Leo's eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"_What?"_ Percy asked. Leo jumped up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I-I kind of get confused between English and Spanish when I'm not thinking straight. Sorry!"

Mrs. Blofis laughed softly, "It's okay, Leo. Percy sometimes gets confuses Greek with English when he's tired, too", she picked up her plate, "We all should be getting to bed, we have to go shopping in the morning". Percy groaned and Mrs. Blofis ruffled his dark brown hair.

As the boys were retreating back to Percy's room, Mrs. Blofis called Leo's name from the kitchen.

"Leo?" she said

"Yes, Mrs. Blofis" he replied.

"You can call me Sally if you'd like"

He nodded, and proceeded to follow Percy.

_Sally…_

Sally…

Percy gave Leo a blue comforter and two pillows. For a while they laid in silence, the only light being streamed in was from the moon. Just as Leo was starting to drift off, Percy called him from his bed.

"Leo?" he said, voice hoarse with the oncoming of sleep.

"Yeah?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Nothing" Percy dismissed.

Leo shrugged and relaxed once more, letting his mind and body drift into the ocean of dreams.


	3. Shopping

"This is stupid" Leo mumbled under his breath. Now mind you, Leo has always been a team player. He almost never complained about anything (his work being the only exception), always been that go with the flow kind of guy. But this…_this…_was _stupid_. So far they've been to 3 JCpenny's, 2 H&M's, and 7 Macy's just to find Percy a shirt. _A shirt._

_Zeus please strike me down, _he prayed. Leo was sure that this disorder must be a girl thing. He was certain that something is wrong in the genetic make-up of women that makes them think that good is never good enough. Because the fact that he and Percy were holding 7 bags each from the same store was not normal.

Percy didn't seem to be enjoying this outing either. His knuckles were red and bruised. It looked like he'd punched a wall, or got into a fight with Clarisse la Rue: head of the Ares cabin (Seriously, that girl is made of metal). His cheeks were tinted from embarrassment as some people laughed at him from across the street, but quickly shut up when Percy gave them his "wolf stare".

_Where is she taking us, _Leo thought as he trudged behind the determined woman, _my hands are about to fall off!_

"Mom", Percy deadpanned, "Where in the hades are we going"

Percy's mom whirled around on her heels, "_Perseus Jackson, watch your mouth!"_

Percy looked like a tomato, "Sorry". Leo couldn't help the smile that edged its way onto his face. He wasn't laughing at Percy…just his face.

After a full 5 Blocks later, Mrs. Bl- Sally…stopped and made her way into a shopping mall, followed by Percy and Leo.

Once inside, she turned to look at them.

"Why don't you two go and look around for some more clothes, if anything you boys would know what's 'in right now' I guess. I'll meet you guys here at 4:00"

"Alright" they said walking off

"Percy!" Sally called

"Yeah, Mom?"

"4:00!"

Percy sighed, "I know, strange-woman-I've-never-met-a-day-in-my-life"

"Percy! I'm serious! 2 hours!"

"Alright!"

Then she was out of sight.

"So, Leo", Percy said, "You've never been to New York before?"

Leo cleared his throat, "No. Not physically _been to New York_ before"

"Oh". Cue the awkward.

Leo examined a pair of Jordan AJ's. He was almost drooling over the shoe, it was…beyond amazing. It was _epic_. It was _epically epic, _and Leo wanted them.

Percy suddenly appeared beside him and whistled low and long.

"$129.99, dude. $130"

Leo checked the price tag to see the deal breaker for himself.

"My Mom's not cheap", the sea prince started, "But I'm telling you right now she's not going to pay that much money for a pair of shoes that'll risk getting you mugged"

Leo deflated. He could recreate a lot of things, but it wouldn't feel the same to recreate a pair of Jordan's, especially this kind. Percy moved into the next isle, leaving Leo alone marvel at the treasure.

Leo's long fingers skimmed over the embroidering and caressed the laces.

He wanted them.

And he'll get them.

Leo untied the laces and put them in his pocket, then tucked the tongue into itself (a trick he learned when he was 10). He then proceeded to the right shoe and then stuffed both of them into his windbreaker. It was then that he felt a hand clamp down hard on his shoulder and spin him around. Leo sucked in a sharp gasp of air, afraid he'd been caught by the store clerk. But instead, he was staring straight into the furious eyes of Percy Jackson.

"Leo!_ What are you doing you can't take those!" _Percy nearly screamed, causing other customers and employees to stop and stare.

Leo quickly covered Percy's loud mouth with his hand, "Shut up! People are looking! Just calm down I wasn't even doing anything!"

Percy slapped Leo's hand away and scowled, "Wasn't doing anything?! You call _SHOPLIFTING_ not doing anything!"

"Excuse me?" the boys turned around to face a fat, bald man with a name tag that read _Benjamin Langton: Manager._

_Oh great,_ Leo thought, beginning to enter a small state of panic.

"Is everything alright here?" the man asked, his small beady eyes narrowed. Leo and Percy looked at each other, then to the man. Leo composed himself, putting on his signature smile.

"Ah…Ben, is it? Can I call you Ben?" Leo said, making sure every word that came out his mouth was suave and steady, "You see, me and my friend here were just debating about a…predicament at school. You know: Boy dates Girl, Girl dumps Boy, Girl Dates Boy's best friend, some kissing ensues, then BOOM…instant high school scandal. Very sorry if we've disturbed the _peace_ of this establishment"

Percy's reaction was hard to read. His mouth was twitching in what could be an oncoming smile, or an incoming frown.

"Uh, right…" Percy added, "Just some teenage drama…you know how it is. Us teenagers and our hormonal…urges?"

The man scratched the back of his neck, "I guess. You kids move along now, go disrupt some other store"

"Yes, sir" Leo smiled, "Have a good-"

THUD.

They stared at the ground, eyes wide, at the newly released $130 shoes.

The man's face wrinkled up as he (what Leo assumed) frowned.

"Shoplifters!" The man yelled at the back.

Leo grabbed Percy's arm and made a mad dash for the door.

They weaved and slipped through crowds, breaking into a sprint when they heard the rev of the Segway's and the blowing of whistles. They slammed open the doors into the chill of fall and continued running down the street.

When they finally deemed themselves safe, they had found themselves in an alley between buildings.

Hunched over and out of breathe, the boys started laughing.

"That was kind of fun" Percy panted.

"Yeah, and did you hear him? '_Shoplifters! Shoplifters!'" _Leo arched his back and walked around like Santa Claus.

Percy laughed, "He sounded like Mr. D!"

The boys were hunched against the wall cracking up, clutching their stomachs and wiping their eyes.

"Ehem"

They quickly composed themselves and bite their tongues as the NYC policeman stood firm with his arms crossed.

"Shoplifting, eh?" he said, holding the police car door open.

"No! No! Sir, you got it all wrong we actually-"Percy stammered.

"Yeah, yeah, save it. I know about the whole situation. Store clerk called 911 and dispatched police" he set his lips in a firm line, "But since the shoes didn't make its way out of the store I'll let you off with a warning and a strong lecture from your parents"

The police officer nodded his head toward the door and the two got in both boys sulking.

"Oh man" Percy strained

"What?" Leo asked

"My Mom…"

Enough said.

"Don't worry kid" the policeman said while turning through the crowded streets, "She's already home. Nearly gave the woman a heart attack, keep saying something like 'monsters' or something. She alright in the head?"

Percy chuckled, "Yeah"

"Alright. Where you live, kid?"

"Manhattan"

They were silent all the way up to Percy's apartment. Neither saying a word. Because Leo knew that he and Percy were screwed once they got past that door. Leo didn't know much about Percy's mom or his stepdad, but he knew that they do not play this sort of game.

The door opened to a very, _very _pissed looking Sally and Paul Blofis. Here we go.

"Ma'am. Sir. Good evening." The policeman greeted warmly.

"Good evening, officer" Mr. Blofis replied, trying to keep his voice intact.

"These yours?"

"Yes" Sally said as she grabbed the two of them by the arm and pulled them into the apartment, "We'll take it from here, officer"

"I'm sure you will…reprimand them. Have a good day"

"You two"

Mr. Blofis closed the door then looked sternly at Percy.

"Now, Percy, I have seen some crazy stuff with you and your mother and bailed you out of a lot of things, _but this? Now you're having run in's with the cops?"_

"It wasn't my fault I-"

"Be quiet, Percy" Sally snapped.

"This has been the last straw" Mr. Blofis sighed, "Me and your mother think that these behaviors are coming from meeting with your father. Short-tempers, talking back, blowing up multiple schools, getting into fights at camp and now _shoplifting_. We have made the decision to stop all communication with your father"

Percy's eyes widened, "WHAT! NO! YOU CANT DO THAT I-"

"The decisions already been made, and if we catch you talking with him we'll be forced to tell Zeus, your choice"

Percy sputtered, "MOM!"

Sally turned away from his pleading gaze.

"W-wait!" Leo yelled, his voice cracking, "this is all blowing way out of proportion. I wanted to steal the shoes. I put them in my jacket, Percy was trying to get me to put them back but I wouldn't listen."

Silence.

Sally stared "Leo-"

"Look" Leo took the laces out of his pocket, "I even have the laces as proof. This is all my fault, not Percy's"

Sally and Paul stared at each other, sharing a mental conversation.

"Leo" Sally finally said, "Why Would you do such a thing? Shoplifting is illegal"

"I know. I know. I take full responsibility."

"Well" Sally gave him the most disappointed look he had ever seen in his life, the kind that his Aunt Rosa gave him whenever he would swear in front of the younger kids, "I guess we have to punish you"

Leo shifted on his feet, "Uh…I guess. What is it?"

Mr. Blofis folded his arms tighter across his chest, "We'll discuss it tomorrow, but for now, Percy, your punish stands for you recent actions. Both of you go to Percy's room."

"WHAT!" Percy yelled, and Leo could see a slight sheen coat his sea green eyes.

"Room. Now." Sally said.

Percy glared at Paul then stalked off to his room.

Leo looked into Sally's eyes, disappointment being reflected back at him, then gave one meaningful glance at the door. Marking it. Setting it. Claiming it.

He didn't need the looks the glares and the punishment. Him being born was punishment enough. But he wasn't going to let it stay that way. Oh no. That, he can assure you, was not going to happen. Leo was stronger than most people take him for. Lonely orphan boy. He was lonely to an extent. But he could guarantee you that that title was going to change. And that change was going to happen tonight.


	4. Your never alone Part 1

_Authors Note: Hey fellow demigods! Wow, that was cheesy… Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for following me and the story and the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would like (I try to update every weekend). It's just school and deadlines and stuff. But that won't stop me! __ Ha! Ha! So question of the day: Who's pre-ordered and pumped for the House of Hades? Bonus question: Who do you thinks going to close the doors of death (Don't be Nico! Don't be Leo!) Anyway guys enjoy!_

The apartment was serenaded with the snores of its residents and the revving of buses. Everyone was fast asleep, relaxed, getting ready for the day ahead.

And then there was Leo.

Leo, who lay staring up at the dark ceiling, twirling a piece of lint in his hand. Tonight was the night. It was time for him to leave. Just as it's always been. He told himself that, but he couldn't shake the feeling of…he didn't even know what to call it. Uneasiness? Regret? All he knew was it wasn't going to help his case at all.

He slowly sat up, cursing the comforter for rustling so much, and peered at Percy. The sea prince was knocked out, to say the least. His fierce oceans, that were usually so wide and alert, were screwed shut. His jet black hair was sprawled about over his pillow, and his frame was huddled up into a ball. Leo stared at the guy for a moment. For the first time, Percy wasn't so intimidating. For the first time Leo's known him, he looked like a regular teenage boy. Not the Savoir of Olympus, or the Giant Slayer, or the decorated son of the sea god. Just Percy.

_Focus_, Leo scolded himself. He had a mission to accomplish: get the heck out of here.

Leo threw one foot over the side of the aero bed, waited a breath, and then threw the other over. He put his hands on either side of his body and lifted himself up. Truth be told, Leo actually has amazing upper body strength. Being able to lift himself up for over 3 minutes without even breaking a sweat. He wouldn't show it at Camp, of course, it wasn't something that people needed to know.

He tiptoed out the room and down the hall, turning around and stopping whenever he thought that someone had woken up.

All the while, his mind was playing tug-of-war with his body. Pulling him, _begging _him, to go back, lie down, and go to sleep. Being the stubborn boy he's always been, he continued down the hallway.

What he was doing was legit, right? He thought his reasoning was completely understandable…wasn't it? Come to think of it, Sally and Paul have been nothing but nice to him, earlier was completely his wrong doings, he deserved that. So in retrospect, why was he running away, again?

_Because I can_, he thought, angry with himself for trying to persuade him otherwise. But really…

_What's the point of running, when you have nobody to run to?_

He stopped in his tracks; hand on the golden door handle.

_Come on_, he urged his limbs, _Go_

This is what needed to happen, he was born to run. He couldn't be tied down to anything, in fear of becoming attached. He needed to start over…back to square one. Then repeat.

_If you really wanted to leave,_ his mind whispered, _why'd you leave your bag?_

"Leo?"

He whipped around, pupils the size of a pencil point.

"Percy-"

"Why are you up so late at night?"

He swallowed, "I-"

"And why are you holding the door handle?"

_Este maldito maldición escupir, _he cursed

For a long time they just stared at each other, Percy giving Leo a chance to explain, but nothing came forth out of Leo's mouth.

Then Percy spoke up-

"Are you", _Pause, _"Leaving?"

That was when he lost control of his brain.

"_Simplemente no soporto esto esto es bull probablemente ni siquiera ustedes no quieran-"_

Percy took a step towards him, "Whoa. Leo, man, it's okay-"

"_Cállate No puede ser expulsado fuera de cada casa puesto en y cada familia envían a y todos los archivos de los interrogatorios y de la policía y las niñeras locas y todas las madres muertas y-"_

"Leo!" Percy grasped Leo's shoulders with painful force and looked him straight in the eye, "What are you talking about?!"

Leo watched as Percy's image morphed into a blurry mess. What was he talking about? He was speaking so fast the words didn't have time to reach his ears by the time the next sentence was out.

Leo gasped in pure horror as he felt a hot tear race its way down his cheek. And another one…and another one…another one…he was crying…

In front of Percy Jackson.

Percy disassembled his painful grasp and took a step back, remorse laced through his emerald eyes.

"I didn't mean to…make you cry…" he whispered.

Leo wiped at his eyes in vain, "No. No. It's not your fault I was just-"

"Leaving?" Percy said, determined not to break Leo's gaze, "Why?"

_Why._

_Why._

_Why!?_

"Because" _Leo shut up, _"What's the point in me being around here-" _Shut Up_, "If all I do is make things difficult?"

_Here we go._

Leo took a deep breath, "So far I've managed to get you basically taken away from your Dad! Us arrested! Banned from the only mall within 20 blocks from here! Taken-"

"_Leo, shut up"_ Percy deadpanned. Leo stared with wide eyes, now filled with shameful tears.

"Bu_-_"

"_Shut up" Percy snapped again, "_Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing"

"But your Dad-"

"Ha. You really think some stupid warning from Paul will be enough to stop me from seeing the all-powerful god of the seas? Fat chance"

Against all odds, Leo chuckled, choking, but chuckled.

"Plus" Percy continued, "It's tough out there for a lone demigod of…what? 16? Not a good idea"

Percy put his hands on Leo's shoulders, "You shouldn't just run away whenever you have a problem, Leo, please stay"

_Piper's right,_ Leo thought, _Percy does look like a baby seal whenever he pleads._

It was quiet…nothing but the snores of its residents and the revving of buses. Everything was still.

Except for the light footsteps of the two demigods, making their way back into the sea prince's room.

_To be continued…_


	5. Don't look at my past

_**Authors Note: Hey fellow demigods! I didn't post last week because I was up all day everyday reading The House of Hades….And OMG I finished. AJBDYIVCWFOLBOPIVJLSG THE FEELS! I CAN'T- I- CAN'T...Percy Jackson…fan-girl…problems…Anyway, who read it?! Please no spoilers in the comments! Don't be **__**that**__** guy…So if you want to talk about it just PM me on my page 'cause I need to tell somebody because all my friends are still reading. And plus I might be incorporating some HoH stuff in later chapters so read it quick! Oh! And I kinda forgot to mention this but I have a Tumblr (the link is in my profile) so please be sure to follow me for updates that I don't put on FFN. And now I don't know what I'm saying so just enjoy! Part 2**_

"Seriously?" Percy gawked, "You've _never_ played before?"

Leo shrugged, staring intently at his deck.

"Back in the orphanage's it was all about Blackjack"

Percy shook his head, his raven locks catching the moonlight. The two boys were sitting cross-legged on the floor from each other, each holding their own stack of cards. The green eyed boy had pulled out a deck a little while earlier, and they'd been playing ever since. Leo's eyebrows were knitted together in frustration.

_How the hades do you play this? _, he thought.

From time to time Percy would hint at which card he should put down. Saying something like "Three of clubs isn't the highest suit, you could even take this hand if you have a higher club" or "Eh, wouldn't be my first pick" or just plain out "LEO just put a card down". Yeah, Leo wasn't liking this game.

Percy looked up from his deck and placed a joker on the pile, "I Win"

Leo sighed, "Congratulations".

Poseidon's son chuckled, leaning down to pick up the cards.

"Wanna go again?"

Leo smacked his lips like he just tasted the world's bitterest lemon, "I'll pass"

Percy shrugged and put the deck pack in its case…but every move he made was robotic, slow, and unsure. _Did he really want to play Spades that bad?_ Leo wondered…

…It was hard to tell in the semi darkness of the sea prince's room, but Leo was pretty sure that something was seriously bothering the guy. His lips were pressed in a straight line, his eyebrows scrunched together; shoulder's hunched like someone infused his bones with lead. He kind of looked like Jason after he had summoned lightning…he looked...he looked…

"_Ashamed!_" Leo nearly screamed as the word finally hit him.

Percy's eyebrows shot straight in the hair, his olive orbs nearly the size of golf balls.

"Huh?"

Leo could feel the blood rushing in his cheeks. _Thanks a lot ADHD._

"Uh…I…mean…I was…you looked like there was something you needed to get off your chest..."

Leo closed his eyes, expecting Percy to snap at him about minding his own business or call him a creep or something. Leo never would've expected the words that came out his mouth.

"I really don't know what to do, man." He let out a shaky breath, "Annabeth and I were meaning to tell my parents but we just couldn't find the right time and-"

"WOAH. WOAH. WOAH. Back the truck up" Leo sat hunched up on his knees, the cars outside silent, as if coming to the same conclusion he had, "Are you…telling me that you guys…are…_pregnant?"_

The glass of water that had been peacefully standing on Percy's nightstand toppled over soaking both Percy and Leo in a surprisingly powerful geyser.

"_DUDE!_" Percy practically shouted, wiping his face with a pudding stained towel…at least he hoped it was pudding.

"_What was that for?_" Leo whispered incredulously, looking from the glass to its master.

"Y-you thought that A-Annabeth was _p-pregnant_! What the heck, LEO!"

"_I don't know what you guys do! I don't know your life!" _Leo countered.

Percy stared at him like a dear in the headlights, his face and neck the color of autumn apples.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions" Leo sighed, "But seriously you can just start off a conversation like that, dude, your 17 for Zeus sakes! What did you expect me to think?!"

After a few moments, Percy composed himself, returning crisscross applesauce on the floor. A few seconds later and Leo followed suit.

"I was going to say that…" he breathed, "I won't really be going to Goode High this year…"

Leo raised an eyebrow. It didn't really shock him. He'd never heard of a demigod, especially with Percy's reputation, completing a mortal high school.

"Oh…but isn't your mom expecting you to, like, get a diploma and go to college and get a job and stuff"

Percy shifted, as if the carpet had suddenly turned to nails.

"I…I will be doing all that stuff…just…just not here"

_Not here?_ Leo thought, "Then where?"

The sea prince raked his hands through his hair then down his neck.

"Annabeth and I…have been talking and…we're going to…um…uh…"

"What? Spit it out"

"We're going to move to New Rome"

_Oh_. _Well, that could be a problem._

"That's…nice, man. I mean…you guys really deserve a break"

Percy grinned, his eyes lighting up for a split second.

"We've been talking about this for a long time…and it would be kinda nice…to settle down…finish college…buy a house…have a couple kids…take a walk with your family, not having to watch your back constantly…_to spend eternity together_…that sounds nice…."

Percy was right in front of Leo, but his voice was not. If you closed your eyes, Percy sounded far away. His eyes were dilated, as if he was getting drunk off his own words. He even looked like a drunk man with that lopsided smile on his face. It made Leo think…think of that one special…person….he might want to…settle down…with...

"Good for you, man. Settling down with your girl, having a couple kids, that's cool. But…uh…not to be the bearer of bad news here but…what about your Mom?"

Looking at Percy's face was like watching a plate shatter. In less than .000001 milliseconds, his expression turned from lovesick, to actually sick.

"Well, the real reason Annabeth's in California is to get everything set when I come down there, _with_ my mom's blessing…" He blew out a long stream of air, "As you could see…I didn't really complete my part of the mission"

Leo searched the room for something to use as an inspirational quote.

"This is your life, Percy, and in the end it's your decision. Take this moldy pudding cup for example…" He picked up the brown and green mixture, "The mold and the pudding are separated…so…uh…in a way this resembles your life…the mold represents the 'man'-"

"Leo" Percy sighs.

"Yup"

"Shut up"

"Can do!

* * *

"Why'd you do it if you didn't like it?" Percy asks, chucking paper footballs at his dresser.

"I dunno" Leo sighed, "I just…I didn't know any other way"

"But…were the families abusive or something"

Leo closed his eyes, imagining the faces of his previous foster families. He saw Mrs. Winston, the old widow who took in foster children just to ease her loneliness. Leo's heart ached. She was special, the one only ones who didn't treat Leo different, like a fugitive. He remembered how she used to cut his hair with a dull kitchen knife, but it would grow back to full length only a week later. He saw Christine, with her fiery red hair and her chocolate brown eyes. She only had Leo and a little girl named Margot, so she spoiled them rotten. She loved cameras. She loved to take pictures and hang them around their apartment. Leo remembered that time he stole a really old camera from a vintage shop and gave it to her as a birthday present. She was so happy she didn't even question where he got it. She was murdered by her ex-boyfriend. _Eric_, Leo remembered. He remembered because after she was buried Leo burned down his house and beat him with the hilt of his own hand gun. He would've pulled the trigger…but Margot was standing right behind him, crying. They ran away together, under benches, in libraries, bus stops, anywhere they could rest for the night. The cops caught up with them about a month after Christine died, and they were split up. She must be 15 now…probably in high school…or maybe she found out she was a demigod…or maybe she's still running…or maybe she's dead…

"Leo?" Percy called, snapping him out of his daze.

Leo blinked, "Oh…sorry…what?"

"I said were the families abusive?"

Leo thought for a moment, "Some of them were, yeah"

Percy nodded.

"I remember this couple. The wife was nice but the fat husband kept calling me all these names and beating me" he lifted up his hair around his ear, reveling a dark mark under his ear, "See this? Hit me right in the neck with his belt"

Percy winced, "Ouch"

"Yeah, wasn't very pleasant"

A moment of silence passed between them before Percy asked…

"Do you miss your mom?"

Leo met his serious green eyes, thinking of how to answer his question.

He swallowed the frog in his throat, "Yeah…a lot…but, you know, life goes on…"

Percy held his gaze, "Do you…do you ever think of like…bringing her back-"

"_Bringing her back? What do you mean-"_

"Nothing. I meant just, like, if you had the chance…would you…bring her back…"

Percy's eyes darted across the room like he was trying to follow a thousand flies moving at once.

"Well, yeah" Leo said, eyes narrowed, "But what do you mean-"

"Can we please just…drop it?"

After a _long_ minute, Leo nodded.

* * *

"Leo, could you show me?"

Percy was now lying upside down on the side of his bed, while Leo was on his back with his kneed pulled up on the air mattress.

"In an apartment building full of people? No way"

"Please" Percy pleaded, "Just a small one. I've never actually seen you do it before up close"

Leo shook his head again, "No"

"Please, Piper's told me you can really control it now…please"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pretty please with ambrosia on top?"

"Oh real mature Percy"

"Please!"

"N.O."

"I'll…I'll… I'll bend water right now…and take you to go see New Rome when I go"

"What?"

"It'll be fun…with all our friends"

_Let me digest this_, Leo thought, _Percy Jackson just asked me to go to New Rome with our friends…what kind of prank…_

"Please" Percy begged one more time, while Leo's resolve was lost.

Leo sighed, "Fine…But only for a few seconds"

Percy grinned lopsidedly, turning right side up again.

Leo glared at his hand, wiggling his fingers around. He imagined the gears in his hand turning like the gears in Festus's head. Clicking together in one continuous motion. Flames sprouted to life in Leo's hands, licking his fingers. Percy scooted closer in fascination, the fire lighting his face a soft orange.

Once the flames came up to the collar of his shirt, he stopped them from growing any further. He watched in equal awe as the tuffs of fire curled around each other, twirling in the air as if stretching.

"Whoa" Percy whispered. It was only when Percy was within an inch of Leo's fire that he decided in was time to kill it.

"Wait!" Percy protested.

"You were about to get your face burned off"

"But-"

"It's your turn, Water boy"

Percy muttered some unflattering words then poured the remaining water in his cup in his hands.

He furrowed his brow in concentration then moved his hands a part from each other. The water in his hands reminded Leo of putty being stretched and molded into different shapes. Now it was Leo's turn to scoot closer in pure awe. The water moved like the water nymphs at Camp Half-Blood. Slow and graceful. The moonlight beamed on the water between Percy hands and shown a mural on Percy's walls. It looked like they were under the ocean, the waves lapping gently on over them. Leo imagined the posters on Percy's walls as fish, staring curiously at them, wondering what they were doing. Percy streamed the water back into the cup and smiled.

"H-hey! Wh-"

"You were about to get your face wet"

Leo blushed when he heard his own words being thrown back at his.

"You-"

Percy put his hands up in mock surrender.

Leo sighed, "Well you still got your orientation tomorrow, and you still have to act like that's your game plan so you better get some sleep"

Percy groaned loudly, making Leo chuckle.

"Ugh…but it is pretty late" Percy said looking at the clock on his nightstand, "Goodnight"

"Sleep tight" Leo replied

"Don't let the bed bugs bite-"

"Okay let's stop this" Leo deadpanned

Percy laughed, "Night"

"Night"

Leo fell asleep, wondering what kind of punishment Sally and Paul would inflict on him when he wakes up in the morning.


End file.
